The Drapes And You
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Sehun yang terpesona pada seseorang dibalik tirai. EXO Sehun / Luhan (HunHan)
**Title : The Drapes And You**

 **Length : Ficlet**

 **Genre : Romance GS**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wuuzzz...

Sehun terperangah saat tirai di sudut ruangan itu terbang terkena angin. Tidak, bukan tirai nya. Tapi seseorang yang berada dibalik tirai itu yang membuat Sehun terkena serangan jantung.

"Itu... Siapa?"

Itulah kali pertama Sehun bertemu Luhan, seorang mahasiswi pendiam yang sangat gemar membaca. Menurut Kris, Luhan adalah teman seangkatannya. Itu artinya Luhan lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Tapi wajah mungilnya itu sempat membuat Sehun yakin kalau mereka sama-sama mahasiswa baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki sifat ceria menjadi semakin ceria karena kehadiran Luhan dihidupnya. Seolah semangat positifnya bertambah beratus-ratus kali lipat. Membuat para penggemarnya semakin gemas lantaran Sehun semakin ramah pada mereka. Benar penggemar, karena sifatnya itu Sehun banyak disukai orang.

Sayangnya tanggapan Luhan terhadap Sehun biasa saja. Luhan tetap diam, sementara Sehun selalu mengoceh ini dan itu. Sehun bahkan pernah memberi gelang kaki pada Luhan. Dan tanggapan Luhan pun biasa saja.

"Mungkin dia tidak menyukaimu.". Itulah yang diucapkan Chanyeol saat Sehun meceritakannya.

Lalu tanggapan Sehun? "Tidak. Luhan noona pasti hanya terkejut sampai ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.". Membuat keempat temannya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Noona, apa kau sudah dengar kalau besok ada turnamen basket?", tanya Sehun yang tengah menemui Luhan di perpustakaan.

"Tim mu kan?", tanya Luhan pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dipegangnya.

"Bisakah kau hadir? Maksudku...", ucap Sehun bimbang.

"Hm..."

"Sebenarnya... Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu jika nanti tim ku menang karena tri point yg kucetak. Jadi... Bisakah kah datang?"

Luhan berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan membacanya. "Akan kuusahakan.", ucapnya pelan.

Senyum bahagia pun terpancar di wajah Sehun. "Gomawo noona.", ucapnya riang. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Dah..."

Tinggallah Luhan sendirian di perpustakaan. Tangannya kini mencengkeram erat buku di tangannya. "Mengungkapkan perasaannya?", gumamnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari turnamen pun tiba. Luhan sedikit terlambat sampai di kursi penonton. Walau begitu Sehun sempat melihatnya sebelum kembali mendrible bola.

Dengan perasaan sedikit cemas Luhan terus menatap Sehun. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat napas Sehun yang tersengal. Penyebabnya sudah bisa ditebak bukan, Sehun ingin tim nya menang karena tri point yang dicetaknya. Sayang tim lawan tidak semudah itu dikalahkan. Sehingga Sehun dan teman-temannya harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra.

Tim Sehun kalah dalam babak pertama. Raut kecewa jelas sekali tergambar diwajah Sehun. Juga hawatir. Ia takut kalau dirinya gagal membuat timnya menang.

 _'Sehun bersemangatlah!'_ , batin Luhan. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Segera saja ia membuka tas ranselnya. "Dimana itu? Kusimpan dimana?", tanyanya pelan sambil terus mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia ingat kalau dirinya meninggalkan barang tersebut di meja belajarnya. Detik selanjutnya Luhan sudah berlari meninggalkan kursi penonton.

Sehun yang tidak tau alasan Luhan pergi hanya bisa menatap kecewa kearah kursi yang tadi diduduki Luhan. _'Sepertinya kau memang tidak menyukainya noona.'_ , batinnya pelan.

Sehun benar-benar kecewa dan sedih. Permainannya tidak sesemangat pada babak pertama. Walau ia berhasil mencetak tri point. Walau ia berhasil membuat tim nya menang. Tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak senang. "Aku pulang duluan hyung.", ucap Sehun pelan disaat teman-temannya tengah bersorak atas kemenangan mereka.

Dirumah Sehun hanya bisa terdiam didalam kamarnya. Seolah ada yang telah membukakan matanya. Sehun sadar kalau selama ini jawaban yang ditunggunya sudah muncul sejak awal. Luhan tidak menyukainya! Itulah fakta yang sudah beberapa kali dikatakan oleh keempat sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti. Tidak mau terlarut dalam patah hatinya, Sehun memutuskan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi. Ia pun kembali ke kampus seperti biasa.

Saat di koridor, Sehun melihat Luhan. Walau jaraknya memang jauh, tapi Sehun kenal dengan sosok mungil yang ditangannya selalu membawa buku tebal itu. _'Kau tidak perlu menghindarinya Oh Sehun!'_ , batinnya.

Ya. Sehun tidak menghindarinya. Tapi ia berjalan begitu saja melewati sosok mungil Luhan yang bahkan kini tengah berdiri memantung. Sehun berlalu begitu saja tanpa berniat 'mengganggu' Luhan seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tertegun. Sehun baru saja berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyapanya sedikitpun. Tapi benarkah itu Sehun? Benarkah Sehun yang baru saja berlalu melewatinya itu?

Perlahan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas bahu tegap yang kini semakin menjauh. Bahu tegap milik Sehun, seseorang yang sudah mengganggunya selama beberapa waktu.

 _'Kenapa?'_ , batinnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap lokernya bingung. Pasalnya ada sebuah kotak kecil berisi handband dengan namanya disana. "Kau kenapa?", tanya Kai yang melihat lokernya dari balik punggung Sehun.

"Ini..."

"Eoh? Handband? Bagus sekali!", seru Chanyeol saat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan handband hitam itu.

"Apa itu hadiah dari penggemar?", tanya Kris.

"Penggemar?", tanya Sehun bingung.

"Permisi, apa Oh Sehun ada?", tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Kim Jongdae. Kenapa kau mencari Sehun?", tanya Suho seraya menunjuk Sehun yang masih menatap handband nya dengan bingung.

"Oh Sehun. Apa kau tau dimana Luhan?", tanya Jongdae setelah berdiri dihadapan Sehun.

"Luhan? Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku sunbae?", jawab Sehun bingung.

"Sepertinya ini milik Luhan. Bisakah kau mengembalikannya? Kulihat kau cukup dekat dengannya.", ucap Jongdae seraya menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Ini kan... Dimana kau menemukannya sunbae? Maksudku... Bagaimana kau tau kalau ini milik Luhan?", tanya Sehun menuntut.

"Aku menemukannya di lapangan setelah turnamen basket kemarin. Sepertinya Luhan tidak sadar kalau ini terlepas.", ucap Jongdae lagi.

Sehun menatap benda yang Jongdae tunjukkan padanya tadi. Itu adalah gelang kaki. Gelang kaki pemberiannya. Kalau ini ditemukan di kursi penonton, bukankah cukup menjelaskan kalau Luhan memakainya.

"O...oi Oh Sehun! Mau kemana kau?", ucap Kris saat Sehun berlari meninggalkan ruangan klub.

 **.**

 **.**

SRAK...

Luhan sedikit menggeliat saat tirai yang menutupi tubuhnya dibuka. Matanya yang masih belum bisa menyesuaikan cahaya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa gerangan yang sudah menarik tirainya itu. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. "Kenapa ini bisa terlepas?", tanya orang itu.

Luhan tersentak. _'Itu suara Sehun.'_ , batinnya. Sekuat tenaga ia tidak mau menatap Sehun yang kini hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter dihadapannya.

"Sehun.", ucap Luhan dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Jadi selama ini kau memakainya?", tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya tetap tidak mau menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu? Aku sedang bicara padamu Luhan.", ucap Sehun seraya menarik dagu Luhan. Hati Sehun mencelos saat dilihatnya sisa air mata di sudut mata Luhan. "Kau menangis? Kenapa?"

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun. "Kau pikir kenapa? Tentu saja karenamu. Kau yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu ketenanganku, mengajakku bicara ini dan itu. Kau yang dengan tidak terduganya memberiku hadiah. Dan kau yang dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam hatiku. Kenapa kau masih bertanya kenapa."

"Eoh?"

"Setelah kau mengganggu kehidupanku. Setelah kau merusak konsentrasiku. Dengan seenaknya kau pergi, tidak menganggapku lagi. Dan berlalu begitu saja padahal kau tau aku disana."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia masih terkejut dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja banyak bicara seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku seusai pertandingan? Padahal aku berusaha kembali secepat mungkin. Tapi kau sudah pergi. Kau tidak disana padahal kau berjanji padaku untuk mengatakannya."

"Jadi kau kembali? Memangnya kau pergi kemana?", tanya Sehun.

"Ya aku kembali. Aku pulang karena handband mu tertinggal dikamar. Aku bermaksud memberikannya padamu agar kau lebih bersemangat untuk mencetak skor. Tapi nyatanya saat aku kembali kau sudah pergi. Jadi aku memutuskan menyimpannya di lokermu."

"Jadi handband ini darimu?", tanya Sehun lagi.

"Iya."

Sehun terkikik pelan. "Kau lucu sekali noona.", ucapnya. Kemudian ia memakai handband pemberian Luhan itu. "Cocok tidak?", tanyanya seraya menunjukkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Sehun tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengusap sisa air mata di sudut mata Luhan. "Syukurlah kejadian yang sebenarnya ternyata seperti ini. Aku lega sekali."

Luhan menatapnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa maksudmu?", tanyanya bingung.

Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku mengartikannya sebagai kau menerimaku?", tanyanya.

"Menerimamu?", tanya Luhan bingung. Detik selanjutnya pipinya merona. Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "S-siapa yang menerimamu?", tanyanya malu.

Sehun terkikik lagi. "Kau semakin manis saja noona. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu.", ucapnya sambil terus terkikik.

"Menyebalkan!", seru Luhan. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. _'Terima kasih Sehun. Kekasihku.'_ , batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...END...**


End file.
